


Letters That Brought Us Back Here

by Karlseer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, F/F, M/M, Pen Pals, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: An Au where dadsona and Damien were pen pals when they were kids and stopped sending each other letters before they transitioned from Ftm.We journey through the start of their friendship, love and unexpected reunion after all those years.





	Letters That Brought Us Back Here

Author's note: Dahlia is Damien's dead name 

While Kathleen is Dadsona's (Karls) dead name 

Enjoy!

  * 1988, 11-12



Kathleen received many pen pal letters after she gave an introduction in some magazine. Although, she was interested with one pen pal replier.

 Her name was Dahlia. She was a year older than Kathleen. She lived in San Francisco while Kathleen lived in California with her mother and stepfather.  She loved reading books. She loved animals, flowers and pretty things.

 It might be shallow of Kathleen that she chose Dahlia  over the ten other girls just because her stationary smelled nicer and her handwriting was beautiful.

 There was also a side of her that she just found Dahlia interesting. She sounded smart and very kind. Unlike Kathleen who was full of energy, competitive and talkative. Plus, she wasn’t the smartest in her class.

 Kathleen told her stories. Her dancing and singing lessons, her annoyance with her mom, the jealousy of being replaced by her little sister and some odd stories she often hear from the folks.

 Dahlia shared odd and interesting facts. She shared about her boring days and her growing interest in taxidermy.

 Maybe they don’t have much in common but reading Dahlia’s letter often smooths her tempers and tantrums. Sometimes, her kind words brought a smile to her face. Dahlia understood her and she accepted Dahlia and her interest.

  
Kathleen sat on her desk. She was excited to read one of her new letters from Dahlia. She carefully opened the envelope and took out the stationary. Before she read it, she took a whiff of the scented paper. Dahlia always had good taste with stationary or anything.  Kathleen opened the letter and on the paper was a flat flower. She didn’t recognized what kind it was since she had no idea about flowers nor their meanings. It was still beautiful though, she could appreciate that. She started reading the letter

  


_Dear Kathleen,_

                        _School has been normal and as usual I get good marks that pleases my parents.  They bought me a book called Interview with the Vampire by Anne Rice. I read a few chapters of it and it sounds interesting. Though I was hoping they’d buy me a cassette of Michael Jackson’s new album.  How about you? What have you been doing this week?_

                  _Also, the last photo you sent me were beautiful!  I appreciate that you took the time to develop them. Your garden is lovely, please tell your mom that her orchards are beautiful! I wish I could see it myself, maybe, one day I will._

   

Kathleen wants to meet her too. If only she was allowed to travel alone or they didn’t live apart.

 

_-I read you were angry at your little sister again. Please don’t be so harsh on her, she is just a little child. I’m sure she looks up to you since you sound like a very stunning person! I am very happy that for the past few months you’ve been sending me letters and sharing me things. It’s really nice to have a friend who doesn’t judge you._

 

_Anywho, how have your practices been? I hope to see you perform someday! I can tell you’re a great singer and dancer from what your teachers have been telling you! Maybe someday I will see you on tv! If you will please tell me so I will cheer you on!_

 

_I must go now, I hope to get a reply from you sooner!_

  


_Sincerely,_

_Dahlia._

  
  
  
Dahlia really liked her new friend. She was a lovely girl from California. Her name was Kathleen. She was one year younger than Dahlia. Kathleen was half- Filipino but by the way she described herself,her skin was fair but people say she had the ‘Filipino nose’ and her eyes didn’t look foreign. Dahlia doesn’t know what that means but she knew this girl was beautiful judging by the boys who would send her love letters.

 Dahlia was reading peacefully in her room while she could hear parents watching cabled television in their living room.  She was rereading the Anne Rice novel that was given to her. She was playing a song in her walkman while reading. Hopefully, her parents won’t catch her listening to Led Zeppelin since it wasn’t proper for a young lady like herself to listen to this kind of music. According to them that is. Good thing Dahlia was a smart girl, she placed her forbidden cassettes under the guise of classical music covers.

 Later, she heard a knock from the door. She placed her book down and opened the door.

It was her mother holding out a colorful envelope. Dahlia knew right away who it was from due to the vibrant and crazy design.

 She sat by her writing desk and read the letter from her dear friend. Kathleen’s life was more exciting than hers so it was exciting to read her letters.

 

_Dear Dahlia,_

 

_Some boy in my class kept bugging me and a girl in my class was peeved with me for no reason. I don’t know what’s her damage? It’s not my fault Johnny likes me more than her. I don’t even like Johnny because he is a jerk. Honestly, she really needs to take a chill pill because Johnny makes me gag. Do you have this kind of stuff in your class? Hope not or someone is going to get a snuff and eye jammy._

 

Dahlia chuckled. Kathleen sure have a way with words plus she knew what she wanted.

 

_Anyways, my parents bought me Fisher-Price Cassette Tape Players! I kid you not this is the_ _bombest thing that my parents ever bought me! Well actually, MJ’s cassettes were the best but now I can record myself! So, expect a package Dahls!_

 

Dahlia was taken aback with the nickname. No one really gave her a nickname before plus Dahls sounds charming.

 

_-Practices are doing great! I’m going to my first inclined figure skating competition in a few days! Wish me luck! I wish you were here to see me perform! That’d be sweet and I want you to see me kick ass while wearing my rollerblades! Maybe someday you’ll see me!_

  


_I want to hear more of the book you’re reading!  It sounds rad! Catch you later Dahls!_

  


_Your friend,_

_Kathleen Morrison_

_P.S_  
_Dahls sounds cute! I’m going to call you Dahls from now on!_

 

Dahlia thought that she might give her a nickname. She thought for awhile before she grabs a scented stationary for a reply. 

 

_Dear Kat,_


End file.
